In the business industry of paint and body repair of automobiles, there is a clip known as a J-nut clip which is used almost universally to attach various automobile body parts to other body parts or to the main body of the automobile. For example, J-nut clips are used on headlight mounting panels, inner fender wells, bumper reinforcements, fenders, inner skirts and hoods, among others. This J-nut clip comes in various sizes, but is quite prevalent throughout the automobile industry and used by nearly every major automobile produceT.
At the present time, there is no suitable device with which to remove these J-nut clips from any automobile parts. Paint and body mechanics are now using various tools, such as, for example, a screwdriver, each of which takes a considerable amount of time and dexterity in order to remove any such J-nut clip. Moreover, the removal tools and techniques presently being used tend to damage the J-nut clips, often resulting in their unnecessary replacement.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device that will quickly and easily remove these J-nut clips, no matter what size the clip, in such a way as to reduce the potential for damage to the clip, and at the same time provide for reduced labor time in the automobile repair industry.